Breathe Into Me
by Nitedream
Summary: no actual pairings, but Soriku insinuated...I think? OC-centric. Not much of a summary, because in reality? I suck at these. Doesn't everyone at one point?


_And this is how it feels when I ignore the words you spoke to me_

_And this is where I lose myself when I keep running away from you_

_And this is who I am when, when I don't know myself anymore_

_And this is what I choose when it's all left up to me_

As a kid, you couldn't really expect him to know that the door in his and Sora's secret place was evil.

Though, in retrospect, it wasn't his greatest idea to call on Darkness to help him escape. He should of just waited the one last day, then he, Sora and Kairi would sail away on the raft.

Why didn't he wait? Or at least bring his cousin, Kira, along?

As far as he could remember, she had always followed them around, either getting them deeper into trouble, or completely out of it.

You can always trust her for a good kick in the pants when you needed it.

And DAMN did he need it.

But no. She appeared on the cliff right after Sora, since she stayed the night on the Play Island to make sure their raft didn't float away.

She could hold her own against the Heartless at first, until one aimed for her unprotected back.

Sora didn't even know she was there, and Riku just smirked as he left.

_Breathe your life into me_

_I can feel you_

_I'm falling, falling faster_

_Breathe your life into me_

_I still need you_

_I'm falling, falling_

_Breathe into me_

_Breathe into me_

How was he to know she had lost her heart when she got to Traverse Town?

Riku was more worried about Kairi then Kira. And neither questioned when a purple-haired, green-eyed, black cloak-wearing version of Kira appeared in Hollow Bastion, just to knock off as many Heartless as possible that was in his way. Despite the difference between this Kira, and the aqua-eyed, black-haired Kira they remembered, they more identified her by the mole beneath her left eye. The unique ponytail holder with the moogle on it. The paopu-fruit shaped pendant necklace Sora gave her when the two got 'married' when he was five and she just turned six. The memory always made Sora chuckle. Riku would just rub his cheek and wince.

Riku was extremely mad that Sora 'married' Kira. He shouted that the only one who would marry Kira was him, despite the two being cousins. He snatched the necklace away and ran away to bury it.

When he came back, instead of Kira crying like a regular little girl, she just growled, and punched Riku across the face, taking away his shovel so she could dig it back up.

This was only a couple weeks before they found Kairi passed out on the beach.

_And this is how it looks when I am standing on the edge_

_And this is how I break apart when I finally hit the ground_

_And this is how it hurts when I pretend I don't feel any pain_

_And this is how I disappear when I throw myself away_

The next time Sora came across the new Kira, was in Castle Oblivion. She had just arrived when Sora finished off Larxene, and she groaned. She protested that Larxene 'took her turn to fight the Keyblade master' and was telling someone named 'Zexy' on her. Larxene just scoffed and left. Kira flipped back her hood and grinned, congratulating Sora and leaving before he could ask what she was doing there, in Castle Oblivion.

Riku had no idea that Kira hadn't made it back to Destiny Islands. Neither found out yet, that the Kira they knew was gone. And would stay gone.

Donald was the one to destroy Kira's Heartless with a Lightening spell.

But none of them knew that. And they never did.

Not even the new Kira, the Nobody Kira, Rixka.

The new Kira was supposed to guard the upper levels with Axel, Marluxia, and Larxene, but would constantly go to the basement to hang out with Zexion and Lexeaus.

There was the one time she got to fight one of the Keyblade wielders. And with her luck, it was with her own cousin. Not that she could remember. Only that she held a connection with him that puzzled her completely.

That was when Riku finally saw for himself, exactly what his stupidity was still costing him.

He called out her name, but Rixka just shrugged and went into berserker mode, rushing at him with her barbed spear, Discipline.

And she let him on a little secret as a trophy for winning against her.

She wasn't part of Organization XIII. She just hung out with them cause her new non-existence bored her. Despite the number of times Xemnas, Saix, or Xaldin kicked her out (Not that he knew who they were), she would just find a new way in. Just to bug the hell out of them.

Riku sighed, realizing that, without a doubt, this idiot was once his cousin.

_Breathe your life into me_

_I can feel you_

_I'm falling, falling faster_

_Breathe your life into me_

_I still need you_

_I'm falling, falling_

_Breathe into me_

_Breathe into me_

_Breathe into me_

She was the last one, after Sora and Riku destroyed Xemnas.

She literally FELL out of the dark corridor, belly-flopping on the ground before the only exit.

She stood up and tightened her ponytail with an angry look on her face.

She wasn't part of Organization XIII, but she was friends with some of them. Namely Demyx, Zexion, Axel, and Roxas.

She accused Riku of killing Zexion, with no clue that that was the Replica.

But she was right that Sora killed Demyx.

Axel was killed protecting Sora, because he absorbed Roxas.

Rixka crouched at the ready to run them through with Discipline.

She screeched that he dared to have the GALL to do all of this. Did he even know their ultimate goal? Did he even know what he was doing?

She was surprised when tears escaped down her cheeks at the thought of Roxas and Axel. But she just left them alone and went after Sora.

_Breathe your life into me_

_I can feel you_

_I'm falling, falling faster_

_Breathe your life into me_

_I still need you_

_I'm falling, falling_

_Breathe into me_

The battle was quick, even though the two were injured and tired, she was distracted every time she looked in Sora's or Riku's eyes.

One last swipe across her chest by Sora, breaking ehr spear in the process, she dropped to one knee and grinned up at them.

"I remember you...Sora...Riku..."

The two boys looked confused. Then Rixka closed her eyes and fell to her side.

"Kira...that was my name...hey, if you find my heart, can you guys bury it on the island? Heh. Screw it all. I'm out. Bye...Roxas..."

_Breathe your life into me!_

_I'm falling, falling faster_

_Breathe your life into me!_

_falling, falling, falling_

Riku fell to his knees, his eyes widening when he realized what they'd done. Sora just picked up the paopu-necklace and held it out to Riku. Riku took it slowly, gripping it in his fist as tears fell from his eyes.

His idiocy costed Kairi her heart, almost made Sora lose his. He lost his body to darkness. And now...he lost his only cousin. His constant companion since they were in diapers, before they met Sora.

_Breathe into me_

_Breathe into me_

_Breathe into me_

_Breathe into me _

_..::OWARI::..._

Yeah, I promised less Kira, and made a Kira-centric. I am a [BLEEP]ing genius, yo.

I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Just Kira/Rixka, and her neon-orange barbed spear, Discipline.

I eat flames.


End file.
